Beijo
by Sone
Summary: "Um dia, Gaara, você vai implorar pra me beijar!"
1. Parte 1: Proezas de uma admiração

**Avisos:** Naruto não me pertence. Se é que ainda preciso dizer. ¬¬'

**Sumário**: Palavras: _Você me deve um beijo._ Simples palavras, que mudariam a vida de ambos.

___________________________________________________________________

Beijo

_Por Line Mulango._

Parte I

_**Proezas de uma admiração.**_

Apresentando:

-Um menino calado, dos cabelos vermelhos;

-Uma menina com punhos de ferro;

-Uns meninos malvados;

-Uma boa surra;

-Um nome;

-Uma amizade.

-Hei aquele não é o menino estranho que nunca abriu a boca? – apontou um menino que aparentava ter uns 13 anos enquanto assoprava um floco de neve de seu cabelo – que tal nós ensinarmos ele a falar? – idealizou para os outros dois acompanhantes ao seu lado – Vai ser divertido.

-Com certeza – um menino com os cabelos verdes fez coro ao amigo esboçando um sorriso malicioso – Essa neve toda ta me deixando entediado, preciso de uma diversãozinha pra animar.

Encaminharam-se, os três, em direção ao menino mais novo, esboçando sorrisos maliciosos e cheios de má intenção, sem notar que perto dali um par de olhos verdes os observavam furiosos.

_Nota: O par de olhos verdes sempre observava o "menino dos cabelos vermelhos"_

_Um sentimento: Admiração._

-Hei – chamou o menino que até então estivera calado – Você aí, estranho do cabelo vermelho.

Se o menino ouviu, não esboçou reação alguma. Continuou sentado no banco, com as mãos dentro do casaco enorme e peludo fitando o vazio. Talvez ele estivesse acostumado com aquele tipo de comentário, talvez ele se mantinha afastado e quieto por causa de pessoas assim.

_Nota: Ele, segundo sua própria concepção, não precisava de ninguém._

_Um sentimento: solidão._

-Hei, estamos falando com você – chamou o menino maior, que parecia ser o líder – o que houve? O gato comeu sua língua? – ele se aproximou e os amigos soltaram risadinhas – que tal se nós o ensinarmos umas palavrinhas?

A dona dos orbes verdes observava a abordagem furiosa. Quem eram aqueles que ousavam interromper o objeto de sua admiração? Apertou os punhos e fincou os pés no chão, segurando-se para não ir ela própria até lá e lhe dar um belo safanão.

_Nota: Ele não sabia que ela a observava. Ela nunca havia se mostrado._

Seria vergonha? Não. Essa não era a palavra certa. Sabe aquele tipo de menina doce e certinha que corava com o mais simples comentário e chorava por qualquer coisa?

_Nota: Ela definitivamente não era assim._

Ela era cheia de vida, de coragem e determinação. Não se intimidava com comentários e muito menos demonstrava vergonha ou intimidação perto de pessoas do sexo oposto ao dela.

_Uma definição: Extrovertida._

Mas com ele, com o menino dos cabelos vermelhos, era diferente. Não era simplesmente chegar perto dele e sorrir, contar uma piada ou convidá-lo para brincar. As outras crianças tinham medo e demonstravam repulsa por ele, mas ela simplesmente o admirava. Ele era fascinante. Mas ela não se mostrava por um motivo:

_Mais um sentimento: insegurança._

E se ele não gostasse de ser observado por ela, e simplesmente sumisse? Já era um hábito, e ela não imaginava sua vida curta mais sem observar então, o maior período de tempo possível, os seus cabelos vermelhos, seus olhos verdes vibrantes e aquela tatuagem intrigante que ele tinha na testa. Ela tinha apenas 10 anos, mas tinha certeza de uma coisa:

_Outro sentimento: amor._

Observou, cerrando as mãozinhas pequenas, um dos meninos agarrá-lo pelo colarinho do casaco. Iriam, sem dúvida alguma, todos os três, machucá-lo pra valer. Sem nenhuma razão aparente. Ela observou-o continuar calado, apenas fitando o menino maior com um sorriso debochado nos lábios. Ele estava desfiando-os a baterem nele. Era isso. Mas ela não permitiria, de jeito nenhum, que marcassem seu rostinho perfeito. "Armou-se" de munição e saiu de trás da árvore, com as mãos na cintura, os cabelos rosados esvoaçantes e a expressão, ao mesmo tempo preocupada e desafiadora. Viu o menino lhe acertar um soco, e ela teve certeza, nunca sentira tanta raiva de alguém como daquele menino. Aproximou-se, despercebida, até ficar próximo aos quatro, e gritou com voz límpida e decidida:

-Afaste-se dele, idiota – e as mãos pequeninas, cheias de uma força oculta e esmagadora, e os olhos verdes, brilhantes e inocentes, com uma mira tão perfeita, atiraram com toda sua força – que não era pouca - uma bola de neve relativamente grande, e com uma força desproporcional à sua aparência frágil. Não houve desvio algum, apenas um lançamento, a expectativa, e finalmente: o sorriso vitorioso quando a bola acertou em cheio o olho esquerdo do menino, que acabara de virar para olhar de quem era a voz autoritária.

Foi imediato, ele soltou o menino que ela admirava, gritou de dor, levou as mãos ao olho recém atingido e lançou-lhe um olhar ameaçador. Ela não tremeu, não correu, não gritou.

_Nota: Ela não mexeu nenhum músculo._

Ficou parada, imóvel, enquanto ele caminhava em sua direção com um brilho de ódio no olhar e as mãos torcendo-se de desejo de bater na menina frágil – ou não – a sua frente.

_Dois sentimentos: Coragem, determinação._

Parou frente a ela, e antes que pudesse levantar a mão contra seu rosto, ela lhe deu um pontapé, com a maior força que julgava possuir, nas imediações da virilha.

Ele curvou-se de dor, e ao invés de dar-se por satisfeita, Sakura – a menina do cabelo rosa – lhe deu um soco certeiro no pé do ouvido. Ele foi ao chão, e ela também. Agarrou-se a ele, e suas mãos - com unhas que pareciam de ferro – desceram com destreza sobre seu rosto, socando, estapeando e arranhando.

-Céus ela vai matá-lo – gritou o outro menino que observava ela admirado. Correu em direção a eles, com a intenção de separá-los, mas não foi necessário. Ela já estava em pé, pronta pra atacar o próximo. E assim o fez.

Puxou-o pra baixo e deslizou as mãos para seu rosto, da mesma maneira que fez com o anterior. Somente depois do terceiro ou quarto tapa foi que ela se deu por satisfeita e saiu de cima do menino, com os cabelos desordenados, a face corada do esforço e um brilho malvado no olhar direcionado ao último menino.

-Não, eu não – ele gritou – você é louca, eu vou embora – e saiu correndo, seguido pelos outros dois, que tomaram o mesmo caminho.

_Nota: eles nunca mais se aproximaram de Sakura, ou de Gaara. Esse era o nome do menino._

Ela continuou bufando pelo esforço quando viu ele se aproximar. Soltou seu melhor sorriso, puramente sincero, e ele retribuiu não tão extravagante, pequeno, mas presente.

-Qual seu nome? – perguntou ela sem se conter.

-Gaara – ele respondeu. E ela, naquele momento teve certeza, não existia som mais lindo do que aquele, a voz dela.

-Olá Gaara. Sou Sakura – ela sorriu e aproximou-se – Eu te ajudei, agora você me deve um beijo.

O sorriso dela aumentou. Ele não negaria não é? Afinal não fora um pedido, e sim uma ordem. Teve seus pensamentos interrompidos por uma bola de neve recebida na cabeça.

-Obrigado – ele agradeceu. Ela atirou uma bola de neve nele – Ainda quero meu beijo – acrescentou.

Uma bolada de neve na cara – naquele caso especifico – era sem dúvida o começo perfeito de uma amizade duradoura.

__________________________________________________________________

Ufaa, primeiro capitulo de 4.

Espero que tenha ficado bom.

Reviews? Ficarei agradecida. xD


	2. Parte 2: Convicção

Parte II

_**Convicção.**_

Apresentado:

-Uma aposta;

-Um vencedor;

-Uma certeza.

-Gaa-kun? – chamou a menina com voz manhosa, que não combinava em nenhum aspecto com sua maneira matreira e independente. Estavam, ambos, curtindo a sombra embaixo de uma árvore frondosa, os dois agora com 12 anos cada um, e a amizade, construída dois anos atrás mais forte que nunca. Ela nunca se esquecera daquele dia, quando deixara de ser uma observadora e passara a fazer parte da vida dele. E como sempre, quando ambos desfrutavam de momentos calmos e silenciosos como aquele, ela tinha uma idéia para aplacar a calma, com idéias sempre criativas, que tiravam Gaara do sério.

-Hn? – respondeu ele, mostrando que escutava, mas que não deixaria ela e suas idéias o perturbarem.

-Tive uma idéia – assinou ela elétrica, inclinando-se pra ele, com um sorriso deveras preocupante.

-Un?

-Você não quer saber qual é? - Perguntou ela manhosa.

-Se eu disser que não vai adiantar? – perguntou ele esperançoso.

-Não – assinalou sorridente. – Vamos apostar uma corrida, até o balanço, aquele olha – apontou ao balanço há uns 20 metros de distância – Se eu ganhar, você me dá um beijo. Se você ganhar, eu faço o que você quiser – completou sorridente.

-Qualquer coisa se eu ganhar? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Uhum – concordou confiante.

-Certo, vamos nessa – ele se levantou, ela também. Dobrou o tronco, ela contou até três. Ambos partiram ao mesmo tempo. Ele chegou primeiro. Ela em segundo.

_Um fato: Ele ganhou, ela não._

-Ah não – reclamou ela derrotada – Vamos Gaa-kun, o que você quer que eu faça? – perguntou emburrada cruzando os braços. Olharam-se nos olhos, os dele com um brilho de diversão, os dela com desapontamento. E então ele decretou, algo que ela aceitou, mas com tristeza.

_O pedido: Quero que nunca mais me peça pra te beijar._

Ela acatou, com o coração triste, mas com a certeza e a determinação brilhando em cada canto do seu corpinho magricela. Ela não o escondeu. Fitou-os nos olhos, e falou com um sorriso daqueles que só ela tinha, e que fazia qualquer um acreditar.

_As palavras dela: Um dia Gaara, você vai implorar pra me beijar._

E a com a determinação contida em sua voz, nem mesmo Gaara duvidou daquilo.

______________________________________________________________

Agora só restam 2. xD

Tem alguém aqui que curte GaaSaku?


	3. Parte 3: Ciúme

Parte III

_**Ciúme**_

Apresentando:

-Sakura e Gaara;

-Uma intrusa;

Sakura sem Gaara.

-Onde está o Gaa-kun? – ela resmungava consigo mesma, carregando nos braços o ursinho de pelúcia que ele a havia dado de presente de aniversário. Segundo ele, era uma coisa fresca, pra uma menina fresca. Pra ela fora o melhor presente que já havia ganhado na vida, e nomeara o ursinho de Gaa-kun, mas ele nunca saberia. Já se imaginava dormindo abraçada com o presente, desejando que na verdade fosse Gaara quem ela podia abraçar, e odiava isso, uma paixão platônica. Ambos com 14 anos, e ela nunca conseguira superar a admiração que sentia por ele. Ao contrário, o sentimento já evoluíra e ela sabia: se tornara amor.

Mas desde que perdera a corrida, nunca, como o prometido, havia voltado a pedir que ele a beijasse. Ainda guardava suas próprias palavras – Um dia Gaara, você vai implorar pra me beijar – e faria de tudo, para pelo menos uma vez ter os lábios dele sobre os seus. Nem que ela tivesse que obrigá-lo. Era um desafio, um desejo, um sonho.

Andou um pouco mais e se deparou com o lugar onde se "conheceram". As lembranças a acometeram e um sorriso bobo, apaixonado brinco nos lábios. Andando por ali, ela viu. Os cabelos ruivos, que ela conhecia tão bem. Em uma cena que a fez paralisar de choque.

O que Sakura viu: Gaara conversava com uma menina de cabelo castanho. Gaara nunca conversava com nenhuma menina, somente com ela. Ele mantinha um sorriso no canto dos lábios. O sorriso que era somente dela, e de mais ninguém. E a menina, bom essa, alisava os braços de Gaara, colocados próximos a ela. E aquela cena, daquela intimidade, daquele carinho que ela deseja ter, quebrou seu coração de maneiras inimagináveis. Sentiu se desfragmentar em seu peito. A dor foi tão grande, tão decepcionante, que ela pensou que jamais fosse passar.

Lembrou-se da pessoa que ela mais sentiu raiva, o menino de anos atrás. Não chegava nem perto do que sentia agora. Era pequeno, minúsculo. Microscópio, comparado com a raiva que sentia agora. E como quatro anos atrás, ela ficou cega de raiva. Mas agora seria diferente.

-_Motivo da diferença: Gaara escolhera a outra, não Sakura. E aquilo desfragmentou o que ainda restava em seu peito. Se é que ainda restava._

Caminhou, com os músculos tremendo de raiva e agitação, trôpega em seus pés até onde eles estavam. Na árvore. Na árvore deles. Não pensou. Apenas se postou na frente de ambos, com os braços cruzados, a voz em um sussurro para que tremesse, e fez a pergunta que a estava matando.

-O que essa garota faz aqui? – simples, clara, Objetiva. Qualidades que podiam defini-la por completo. Ele curvou a sobrancelha. A garota se fez de desentendida.

-Quem é essa Gaa-kun? – perguntou. E o apelido carinhoso que inspirava tanta intimidade apenas lhe bofeteou. Duvidava que a surra que havia dado anos atrás naqueles garotos doesse tanto quanto isso.

-Eu é que perguntei. Quem é você e o que faz aqui? – perguntou entre dentes.

-Ora Gaa-kun não te contou? – ela perguntou com um vestígio de sorriso – nós somos namorados.

Mais do que a dor, ela tocou os piores sentimentos existentes:

Ódio, decepção, mágoa, tristeza, desespero. Traição.

A dor foi fulminante. Ela pensou que podia morrer. E quem sabe se ela não morreu naquele instante? Não raciocinou. Como anos antes, o reflexo foi mais rápido. Em um ela estava sobre a garota, estapeado e arranhando seu rosto. No instante seguinte, nos braços de Gaara, que a prendia para impedi-la.

-Sakura, pare com isso – ele falou sério. Tão sério como ele nunca havia falado em quatro anos. Seria o dia de destruir sua alma?

-Gaara, me solte, faça a sua escolha, ou eu ou ela.

E ele a fez.

_-A escolha de Gaara: ele escolheu a outra._

E aquele, ela tinha certeza, fora o golpe final em seu coração inexperiente e carente de amor. Ela foi embora, mas não sem antes de um gesto, e algumas palavras, que partiram o coração dela. E por incrível que possa parecer, dele também.

Mas Gaara teria um coração? Perguntou-se ela.

_Um ato: Um soco desmedidamente forte em seu rosto perfeito._

_Palavras: Eu odeio você. Não me procure mais._

E ambos, conheceram a solidão, o vazio, a dor insuportável que somente a saudade é capaz de causar. A dor cruel, desumana, que pouco a pouco faz os sentimentos e a alma morrerem.

Com Gaara foi diferente, ao invés de morrer, ele despertou. Ele percebeu, quando viu a tristeza intensa naqueles olhos que ele tanto admirava, que olhava todos os dias durante quatro anos. E ele notou que não imaginava mais uma vida sem ela. E só percebeu quando ela lhe deu as costas, e correu sem parar, até um lugar onde ninguém a veria chorar e definhar, desejando morrer.

Já Sakura desejou poder viver uma vida sem sinal de Gaara. O Ursinho fora para o fundo do baú, onde ela pretendia nunca mais tirá-lo. A dor a deixava amortecida, mão nunca foi tão intensa. Amaldiçoou Gaara e ela mesma, por se apaixonar por alguém como ele. E jogou fora todos os sinais de que ele pisara em sua vida. As fotos, os presentes e lembranças lhe dadas anteriormente. Mas nada disso fez a dor passar. Não foi nem mesma capaz de fazê-la esquecer.

Foi assim por três anos. Ele a procurou. Ela o evitou todas as maneiras possíveis. Ele nunca desistiu. Ela não deu o braço a torcer. Foi o sim de uma amizade, mas nunca chegou a ser o fim de um amor. O amor verdadeiro não acaba. Ela aprendeu uma lição:

_O que Sakura aprendeu: Nunca se esquece do que foi cravado em nosso coração._

Mas ela continuou sobrevivendo. Viver não era exatamente o que ela estava fazendo.

E assim se passaram três anos. Nem uma conversa, nem um sorriso. Nem mesmo um olhar. Não que ele não quisesse. O caso era que ele não merecia. Eu concordo plenamente.


	4. Parte 4: Um beijo, e o fim

Parte IV

_**Um beijo, e o fim.**_

Apresentando:  
-Hyuuga Neji;

-Um beijo;

-Um soco;

-Um beijo de verdade.

-O fim.

Foi então, com 17 anos que Sakura pode dizer que recuperou um trecho mínimo de sua alegria, de sua vontade de viver.

_O responsável: Hyuuga Neji. _

O primeiro garoto que a beijou. Não fora nem perto o que ela imaginava. Não era Ele que Sakura imaginava lhe dar seu primeiro beijo. Mas foi assim. Ele não a amava. Ela muito menos. Ela era linda. Era atraente. Era desejada. Ele a queria, ela não o negou. Queria sentir ao menos uma vez em sua vida que alguém a escolhera, que era bonita, que era desejada.

Sentiu os lábios de Neji sobre os seus, apesar de macios, eram amargos. Não havia paixão. Só fingimento. Status. Era isso que ele queria. Ter o que ninguém jamais conseguiu:

_Sakura._

E ela percebeu com dor que nada daquilo adiantaria, ele jamais sairia de seu coração. Ela teve vontade de fazer diferente. Queria voltar três anos atrás e perdoá-lo quando ele pediu. Queria ele de volta em sua vida. Queria fazer parte da vida dele. Somente isso seria suficiente para trazê-la a vida novamente. Mas ele desistira dela.

_Algo que Sakura não sabia: Agora era ele quem a observava. Cada passo. Cada movimento. Ele era seu anjo da guarda._

Os lábios de Neji ainda pressionavam os seus, as mãos passeavam em suas costas, e a língua dele acariciava a sua. E então, repentinamente tudo terminou. Um puxar, um solavanco. E Neji estava no chão, com o nariz sangrando e Gaara estava de costas pra ela, com uma áurea assassina observando aquele que havia tomado algo que o pertencia. Sua pureza, por assim dizer. Algo que lhe era dedicado há sete anos, e que ele rejeitou. Algo sem o qual ele já não poderia viver. Ela. Sakura.

Ela correu, fugiu dali, daquele pesadelo. Ele estava disposto a destruir qualquer um que fosse capaz de fazê-la tornar a viver novamente. Dessa vez ele não permitiu. Ele foi atrás dela. Nevava, como na primeira vez, há sete anos.

Ele a alcançou. Puxou seu braço. Ela chorava. Ele a abraçou. Olharam-se nos olhos. Os dela cheio de acusações. Os dele com pedidos mudos de perdão. E houve o reconhecimento. O verde no verde, aquilo que já estava prometido há tantos anos. E então aconteceu, algo que ela sonhara por quase toda a vida. Algo sem o qual ele não queria mais viver. Algo que ambos não poderiam mais viver sem sentir: os lábios da pessoa amada.

Foi ali, com uma explosão de sentimentos, com um simples toque de carinho, um roçar de lábios, com olhos fechados e com flocos de neve, ali, naquele lugar. Eles entenderam finalmente o que era viver. E agora, sem dúvida alguma, não ficariam mais sem poder sentir um ao outro. Porque eles se completavam, eles estavam prometidos.

E aquilo, que durou alguns instantes, significou pra eles o renascimento. Sem mágoas, sem ressentimentos. O perdão, a união. E a certeza: eles estariam sempre juntos. Pra sempre.


End file.
